The invention relates to an additive used in catalytic processes for hydroconversion.
Hydroconversion processes in general are known, and one example of such a process is that disclosed in co-pending and commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/113,305, filed May 1, 2008. In the process disclosed therein, catalysts are provided in aqueous or other solutions, one or more emulsions of the catalyst (aqueous solution) in oil are prepared in advance and the emulsions are then mixed with the feedstock, with the mixture being exposed to hydroconversion conditions.
The disclosed process is generally effective at the desired conversion. It is noted, however, that the catalysts used are potentially expensive. It would be beneficial to find a way to recover this catalyst for re-use.
In addition, foaming and the like in hydroconversion reactors can create numerous undesirable consequences, and it would be desirable to provide a solution to such problems.
Hydroconversion processes in general for heavy residues, with high metal, sulfur and asphaltene contents, cannot reach high conversions (more than 80 wt %) without recycle and high catalyst concentration.
Additives which are known to be used to try to control foam in reactors can be expensive and can chemically decompose in the reaction zone, potentially leading to more difficult by-product processing and the like.